ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman X-0
History Past When he was about 6000 years old, his parents were murdered by some Alien Tsuruk. Since that day, he swore to give his all in fighting against evil aliens that threaten peace. Present Day When a mysterious figure started the Universal Alien Earth Invasion Competition, X-0 went to Earth by himself to take revenge and protect the planet along with MART. By chance, he met with a few other Ultras. At the end of the series, he sank to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and died. Ultraman Dent and Ultraman X-0: The Movie X-0, or an alternate counterpart of himself had to face of Eleking and its stronger form EX Eleking. He later teamed up with Ultraman Dent to fight against Ghost Seijin Takeru and the Iguana Ghostriker and Extan Elemos/Satex Loveking. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! An alternate X-0 from Ultraman Chosen One's world was sent as backup against Kumasaga. Appearance He has boxy, rectangular eyes that shine white and have no pupils. He has smooth protectors covering most of his chest and back, as well as on his hands and arms. His colouring depends on his forms. Fighting Style He prefers to use his many blades to overwhelm the enemy and slice them to pieces as well as simple melee attacks and mental abilities. Body Features *X-0 Armour: The hardest parts of his body that are nearly indestructible. They are capable of absorbing light energy. They are silver in colour *Colour Timer: A colour timer on his chest. It allows him to fire his signature beam. *X-0 Blades: Detachable blades on his head, hands and legs. In total he has 10 of these, 6 of them are artificial as he was born with only the 4 on his head. In his later years he gets 6 more implanted onto his back. Transformation His human form Ken Yatsuzaki puts the X-0 Lens on and he grows to giant size while changing into his Ultra form. As X-0 The Next, he can choose to rise in either of his 3 forms. Standard Abilities *X-0 Blades: Via the X-0 Blades, he can perform various abilities. **X-0 Slicer: He flings one or more of his X-0 Blades at the enemy to damage and possibly dismember their body parts. **Slicer Shield: He can use several X-0 Blades to to form a shield by having them float mid-air and spin at high speeds. ***X-0 Tornado: By getting the shield to spin even faster, he can pull in or push opponents with the generated wind. **Energy Slicer: X-0 can launch a white, energetic version of the X-0 Blades on his head. **Slicer Shuriken: He connects several of his X-0 Blades in a circular postiton and throws them. *X-0 Slash: A white buzzsaw disc that he can throw at the enemy. These can home in on the target. **Slash Shield: He can use the disc projectile as a small shield. **X-0 Giga Slash: A very large version of the X-0 Slash. **X-0 Multi Slash: Smaller versions fired in bursts. **X-0 Arc: Instead of a disc, it takes the form of an arc. *Ultra Telekinesis: Very strong telekinesis. *Defense Barrier: A large curved barrier wall. *X-0 Shoot: An L style beam. *Cross Beam Shoot: A + style beam. *Timer Beam: A beam from his Colour Timer. It is his most powerful beam. *Dismemberment Laser: A ray of light from his Colour Timer specially made to cut through targets. *Form Change: Once he gains his Enchanced form, he can change to his Herculean Form or Agile Form as well. Profile *Human Form: Ken Yatsuzaki *Transformation Item: X-0 Lens *Time Limit: 3 minutes *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 50000 tons *Age: 20000 years (Current), 100000 years (Old Age) *Homeworld: Land of Light, M78 *Flight Speed: Mach 5 (Original), Mach 10 (Basic), Mach 15 (Herculean), Mach 20 (Enhanced), Mach 25 (Agile/The Final), Mach 30 (Old Age) *Jump Height: 40 m (Original), 50 m (Basic), 75 m (Herculean), 88 m (Enhanced), 100 m (Agile/The Final), 200 m (Old Age) *Running Speed: 500 km/h (Basic), 750 km/h (Herculean), 880 km/h (Enhanced), 1000 km/h (Agile/The Final), 2000 km/h (Old Age) *Strength: Can lift 100,000 tons (Original), 200,000 tons (Basic), 250,000 tons (Agile), 300,000 tons (Enhanced), 350,000 tons (Herculean/The Final), 500,000 tons (Old Age) Forms - Basic= Basic His current form, with a colour timer and more blades implanted into him. His will for revenge turned him dark red and his silver turned grey. In this state he was on the verge of falling to the darkness. }} - X-0 The Next= X-0' The 'Next His upgraded forms. They are his next state of evolution after clearing the darkness. - Herculean= Herculean In this form, he loses his blue colouring and becomes much stronger at the cost of speed. Exclusive abilities *X-0 Herculean Punch: A punch attack at maximum power, it can easily go right through a monster. *X-0 Herculean Kick: A flying kick that can cause a target to explode when hit. *X-0 Gigant Blade: The X-0 Blades on both his arms come together to form a sword. **Burning Divide: He lights his sword on fire and slashes the enemy in half. *X-0 Dash Knuckle: He flies towards the enemy at maximum speed and punches them. *Herculean Heel: A heel kick coated with red energy. *Burning Sphere: He forms a giant explosive ball of energy and hurls it towards the enemy. *Tornado Phaser: He spins around and releases many slicing arcs of energy. - Agile= Agile In this form, he loses his red colouring and becomes much faster at the cost of strength. Exclusive abilities *X-0 Multi Punch: A multi-punch attack that unleashes at least 100 punches a second. *X-0 Multi Kick: A multi-kick attack while in mid-air. *X-0 Twin Blade: The X-0 Blades on both his arms come together and forms 2 swords. **Thunder Blast: He dashes towards the enemy and cuts them down at blinding speed. *X-0 Body Spear: He flies at maximum speed and goes through the opponent's torso. *Hand Reflect: X-0 can catch incoming projectiles and beams and send it back to the attacker. *X-0 Spin Barrier: He can spin at high speeds to block attacks. *X-0 Arrow: He forms a spear of light on his hand and launches it at the target. }} - X-0 The Final= X-0 The Final This is his most powerful form (excluding Ultra Fusions), it has the strength of Herculean Form and the speed of Agile form. It can use all the weapons and abilities of X-0 The Next. It is mainly black in colour with some silver lines. - Old Age= Old Age In his later years, he grows some 'facial hair' in the form of 'sideburns' and has 3 more pairs of blades on his back, making a total of 16. It is now his default form. He is also more powerful due to his age and experience at this point. }} }} Ultra Fan RPG/Cyber Ultra X-0, especially as X-0 The Next or X-0 The Final, is a versatile fighter who specialises in multi-hit attacks. In his Old Age form, he is a Super Ultra and thus its use requires consent from the majority of the present players. - Basic= Stats *Health: 2500 *Energy: 1500 *Strength: 1400 *Endurance: 1200 *Speed: 800 *Flight Speed: 1150 Abilities *1 Charge **X-0 Slash **X-0 Multi Slash: Can hit all opponents, with the total damage being 300 *2 Charge **X-0 Arc: Can hit either all flying or ground opponents, totaling to 900 damage **Ultra Telekinesis: Forces a flying opponent to the ground and vice versa. If the opponent is forced to the ground, 300 damage is dealt *3 Charge **X-0 Slicer: Can hit all opponents, totaling to 1200 damage **X-0 Shoot: Deals 1200 damage **Slicer Tornado: Damage an enemy for 900 and forces them to skip their turn *4 Charge **Timer Beam: Deals 2000 damage }} - X-0 The Next= These are Power-Up forms. They have +400 to their stat total. - Herculean= Stats *Health: 2600 *Energy: 900 *Strength: 2200 *Endurance: 1600 *Speed: 500 *Flight Speed: 700 Abilities *1 Charge **X-0 Herculean Punch: A barrier-breaking attack doing 300 damage, but if a block (without barrier) is attempted, this attack will do 200 damage **X-0 Multi Slash: Can hit all opponents, with the total damage being 300 *2 Charge **Tornado Phaser: Hits all non-guarded opponents with the total damage being 900 **Ultra Telekinesis: Forces a flying opponent to the ground and vice versa. If the opponent is forced to the ground, 300 damage is dealt *3 Charge **Burning Divide: Deals 1200 damage **X-0 Slicer: Can hit all opponents, totaling to 1200 damage **Burning Sphere: Deals 1200 damage. If this attack is blocked, it hits all other members on the opponent team for equal damage, totaling to 1200 *4 Charge **Timer Beam: Deals 2000 damage - Agile= Stats *Health: 2200 *Energy: 1800 *Strength: 800 *Endurance: 800 *Speed: 2300 *Flight Speed: 2050 Abilities *1 Charge **X-0 Body Spear: Deals 300 damage. It cannot be blocked without a barrier **X-0 Multi Slash: Can hit all opponents, with the total damage being 300 *2 Charge **Hand Reflect: Take full damage, but also damage the opponent with the same amount of damage taken **Ultra Telekinesis: Forces a flying opponent to the ground and vice versa. If the opponent is forced to the ground, 300 damage is dealt *3 Charge **Thunder Blast: Deals 1200 damage **X-0 Slicer: Can hit all opponents, totaling to 1200 damage **X-0 Arrow: Can smash through a barrier, dealing 2000 damage *4 Charge **Timer Beam: Deals 2000 damage }} - X-0 The Final= - Old Age= This form is a Super Ultra form. It has +2000 to its stat total. Stats *Health: 2700 *Energy: 1700 *Strength: 1700 *Endurance: 1700 *Speed: 1700 *Flight Speed: 1700 Abilities *1 Charge **Imprisonment Beam: Forces a target to skip their turn **X-0 Multi Slash: Can hit all opponents, with the total damage being 300 *2 Charge **Hand Reflect: Take full damage, but also damage the opponent with the same amount of damage taken **Ultra Telekinesis: Forces a flying opponent to the ground and vice versa. If the opponent is forced to the ground, 600 damage is dealt *3 Charge **X-0 Shoot: Deals 1200 damage **X-0 Slicer: Can hit all opponents, totaling to 1200 damage **Burning Sphere: Deals 1200 damage. If this attack is blocked, it hits all other members on the opponent team for equal damage, totaling to 1200 *4 Charge **Timer Beam: Deals 2000 damage }} }} Trivia *The 'O' in his name isn't an O, it's a 0. *This page was made on the basis that 2017 (The year the page was created) is Ultraseven's 50th Anniversary. *He was almost named Ultraman Edge, until the creator remembered another Fan Ultra with the name already exists. Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Cyber Ultra Category:Ultraman X-0